It's better than before
by FinchelandMonchele4ever
Summary: Sequel to "Enemies With Benefits". Austin has decided to transfer to Stanford with Ally and Tiffany. But on the way through college you have to deal with things. Drama, bitches, grades, love, hate, and even people from the past. Bad summary, I know, just give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to do a sequel. I am going to try to. This takes place in college. I don't know how this is going to work out, it's just trying. I am going to try. I know it's took me forever to do it. But just tell me if I should continue or not._

_One year later_

_Ally's POV_

In two hours I would see Austin. I couldn't wait. It was his choice to come to Stanford. I couldn't believe he was leaving NYU, just for me. But there was no stopping him. It's what he wants to do.

I remember the night he told me like it was yesterday. We were laying in the park, watching the stars while I was visiting him.

_*Flashback*_

_Austin lay beside, me he was awfully quiet. "Austin?" I whispered. He turned to face me and said, "Yeah?". He looked scared almost. Something was going on._

"_What's wrong?" I asked scooting closer to him. _

"_Nothing, just thinking." He said finally staring at the stars. I heard screams as some girls ran over to a limo that had pulled up. Austin turned his attention to me. _

"_I need to tell you something, Ally" He said sitting up. I sat up and looked at him. "Did you cheat on me?" I asked quietly. "No! I just have to tell you something." He said. I nodded slowly, scared of what he was about to say. _

"_I'm not going to NYU anymore." He said staring at me. "What? Why? Did they kick you out? Where are you staying? Will you finish college?" I asked pounding him with my crazy questions. _

"_Ally, slow down, just let me talk." He said. I shut my mouth and waited for him to continue. "I'm transferring." He said to me, smiling. "To where?" I asked returning his smile. "Stanford." He said looking down, as if he was scared._

"_WHAT? WHY?" I asked him not yelling but loudly. He looked hurt, "Why, do you not want me to go." He asked. "No, I want you to go! It's my dream for us to be in college together, but what about, Tiffany, and NYU." I asked. "Look I know Tiff, will be surprised to see me in Stanford with you guys, but she'll live with it, and NYU's my dream, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" He said holding my hand in his. _

"_Is, this really what you want?" I asked smiling. "It's everything I have ever dreamed of." He said. I leaned in for a kiss. His lips met mine, and kissed me back slowly. I pushed him down on the blanket and for the first time in year felt like I could breathe._

_*End of Flashback*_

I smiled at the thought. I looked around my dorm. Tiffany was coming and Austin was coming. I just wished Tiff, and I shared a dorm room together. We are in the same building but different rooms. She was exactly three doors down.

I was getting a new roommate this year. I have no idea what she even looked like. I didn't even know if she was nice or a bitch.

But I didn't come for college for drama. I wanted to be drama free. I mean of course I was going to have drama. College parties were awesome, but I never went to any because it felt so wrong without Austin. This year I vowed not to miss a one, no matter what.

I sighed, and got off my bed, and put on a pair of jean shorts, and a t shirt, that said, _California, _on it. I put on my flip flops and left. As I was leaving I ran into, Jessica, my frenemie. We weren't friends, but sometime she acted as if she was better than everyone else.

"Oh, hey Ally!" She said in a fake voice. "Hey, Jess" I said smiling politely. "So, I am having a party tonight, are you going to come, being you didn't go to a one last year." She asked raising an eyebrow. "Actually I am. Party's weren't really my thing last year." I said lying. "Liar." She said pushing me playfully.

"What?" I asked confused. "I know you, Ally, in high school, I heard all about Miss. Ally Dawson badass party queen." She said laughing in the most annoying laugh I had ever heard. "You don't say?" I said rolling my eyes.

"See you tonight!" She said smiling big. I kept walking down the hall, until I got outside, I went to my new White with blue rims 2014 mustang convertible, as a graduation present from my Dad. I loved it. I felt guilty though. My dad still buying me stuff.

I got in and drove to the airport. California was so different, from Miami. The beaches were awesome, surfing, the clubs, the everything, especially celebrities! Austin was going to love it here. I just hoped he didn't leave all his dreams behind because of me.

The airport was crowded as usual. I didn't know who would get here first. Tiffany or Austin, so I just waited on a bench. "Ally!" I heard a girl scream. I looked up and saw Tiffany. I got up and ran to her.

"O.M.G., I can't believe I am here in California!" Tiffany said squealing loudly, as we got strange looks from people passing us. " I know!" I said smiling.

"Come on lets get out so we can go somewhere!" Tiffany said picking up her luggage. "About that, um there is something I have to tell you." I said frowning slightly. "What?" She asked smiling. "Austin kind of transferred to Stanford." I said biting my lip.

"What?" She asked her eyes getting huge. "Please don't tell anybody!" I said begging.

"I can't believe him!" Tiffany said. "Tiffany!" I said looking at her seriously. "What?" She snapped. "Just try to be nice." I said glaring. "Okay, whatever, only because I am not going to let anything ruin this moment for me!" She said flipping her hair. "Thank you." I whispered to myself.

"Austin!" I heard Tiffany scream. I looked up and saw Tiffany running to hug Austin. He hugged her back catching my eye. I ran over and hugged him. He pulled me in for a kiss. I deepened the kiss, as Tiffany, said, "Okay, saves it for the dorm rooms." I laughed, and said, "Tiffany isn't very happy about her big brother crashing our college plans" I whispered against his lips.

"Tiffany is right here, and she isn't happy now let's get the hell out of here!" She said. "Okay, damn, Tiff, I don't miss you as much as I thought I did." Austin said laughing. She shot him a glare, and said, "Now where is that sweet little car, that you can't stop bragging about?" She asked.

"Right over there beside the Black Truck." I said pointing to my car. "Oh my God!" Austin said, running over dropping his bags. I laughed, and dragged them over. "What the hell? Damn, Ally, you get got to get your dad to hook me up." Tiffany said admiring. "Yeah, I'll do that!" I said putting the luggage in the backseat. "Shotgun! " Tiffany called, earning a whine from Austin.

"Ally!" Austin wailed. "Austin, just let her." I said laughing as Tiffany stuck her tongue out. Austin jumped in the back, and I screamed. "WHAT?" Austin asked jumping. "Don't put your feet in my seats!" I said loudly. Austin started to laugh with Tiffany, as I glared and started the car.  
As we drove off, to Stanford, it was just like old times.

_Okay? SO tell me how do you think it is? I don't know exactly where I am headed with this story? But if you could review and let me know, that would be awesome!_


	2. Chapter 2: Love is the word

_**Okay so I know it's took me forever right? Sorry, I really I am. But wow that response, I didn't think you guys would like a sequel that much. Sorry it took me so long to update though. So guys, I got a request for smut, M rated. Hehe, I don't know exactly how to write smut. I mean I don't even know if I could. Sorry? In this chapter there is going to be many different Point of Views, so hope you enjoy it. My story's will probably stay T rated.**_

_**Austin's POV**_

So, this was it. I was in California , with my little sister, the girl I loved most in this world, besides my mom of course, speaking of which I need to call her.

I just couldn't believe it sure, I gave up my dream college, for her, but in the long run it's all worth it because no matter what we are endgame. Forever, and always. I know she feels the same way, she has too, we have been through so much, and here we were still going strong.

"Hey Austin, let me see your schedule, I want to see who you got as your roommate." Ally said turning around, at a red light. I looked in my suitcase and gave her the little wrinkled paper.

"It says you are in Maxwell hall, room 294, and your roommate is Paris Paulo." Ally said before snickering. "Is that a girl?" I asked. "No, it's a guy," Ally said pushing on the gas.

"What kind of name is Paris Paulo? A gay name." I said rolling my eyes. "He is gay." Ally said looking in the rearview mirror.

"WHAT?" I screeched loudly. Tiffany started to laugh. "You scream like a girl" She said in between giggles. "He's gay, but Austin, he's really cool, and he has a boyfriend, he isn't going to flirt, we are friends he's cool." Ally said trying to comfort me. I groaned before hitting me head on the back of the seat. Then something terrible popped into my mind.

"What if I walk in on them getting down?" I asked my eye wide with horror. Ally bit her lip from busting out laughing at me. "Well, then just say next time to lock the door." Tiffany said clearly enjoying my discomfort of living with a gay kid.

"Tiffany who are you rooming with?" I asked. "Someone named Jessica Alexander?" Tiffany asked. I saw Ally gasp. Uh-oh!

"What?" Tiffany asked looking worried. I couldn't wait to her this. "Looks like you are going to be the one having to worry about walking in on someone." Ally said. "What?" Tiffany asked. A slut, I could tell just by the way Ally acted. "Jessica is like the Campus slut. She's a total bitch, hooks up with everyone and anything, rumor has it, she's even hooked up with some girls." Ally said. I watched Tiffany gasp in horror. Karma, motherfucker.

"Damn, it, just my luck, is she really mean?" Tiffany asked, she wanted her college years to be drama free apparently. Yeah, right.

"I don't know, I try to avoid her, speaking of which, she invited me to her party. She's a bitch but throws good fucking parties!" Ally said as we pulled into a rich looking Campus.

"Dayum!" Tiffany said raising her sunglasses. "Ally's been living the dream!" She said doing a little dance. She drove to a little parking spot, and turned the car off.

"Come on, Austin first." Tiffany said jumping out. "What? No! I want to spend time with Ally before the party, you are first!" I said slipping my arm around Ally's waist. I need my time with her.

"Whatever!" Tiffany said groaning as she got her luggage. We entered a huge brick building. It was awesome. We walked down a long hall until we reached a door that said, '857'.

Tiffany knocked, until a blonde bimbo with totally fake boobs opened. "Ally, is this Tiffany?" She gushed embracing Tiffany in a tight little hug. Tiffany didn't like her at all I could clearly tell. I snickered.

"Yeah, this is, and this is my boyfriend Austin, they are both new here." Ally said smiling, so fake. She hated this girl, I could tell.

"Hi Austin" She said extra flirty. "Well, we are going to go, see you tonight!" Ally said smiling. I waved, and Jessica started to speak but Ally turned dragging me with her.

"Your building's not far from here." She said leading me out. I stopped walking for a second.

"I thought we were going to go back to your dorm?" I questioned disappointed. "First you have got to meet Paris!" She said laughing lightly. I rolled my eyes as I dragged my stuff following her into an identical building. We walked into an elevator instead, as we rode up. I was so ready to get back to her apartment.

We walked down a different looking hall, with only about three doors. "Where is all the rooms?" I asked confused. "These are bigger dorms." She said as we stopped in front of a door. She knocked loudly, and said, "Hey Paris open up it's me Ally."

The door opened revealing a kind of tall skinny kid, dressed like a guy fashionista or something. His brown hair was perfectly slicked backed with gel. He looked so fancy.

"Who's this?" He asked clearly disinterested. "This is your new roommate!" Ally said walking in.

"Oh, okay, I'm Paris Paulo." He said extending a hand. I took it slowly. "I'm Austin Moon." I said smiling trying to be polite. "He'll loosen up" Ally whispered loudly to him. Paris just grimaced a little.

"So look I know this is awkward, but I'm not really that bad for you know, my sexuality." He said smiling. He looked like he meant it. I figured it wouldn't hurt to be nice.

"Yeah, sorry, I really ain't one to judge." I said smiling back.

"Come on Austin let's go to my room now." Ally said pulling me out of the room as Paris snickered.

_**Ally's POV**_

The second we entered my room, he grabbed my wrapping my legs around his waist, as he kissed my lips roughly. I felt his tongue enter my mouth slowly. I let out a little moan.

He pushed me down on the bed I directed him too. I felt him climb on top of me, as he started to trail kisses down my neck. I pulled his lips back to mine. I flipped over so I was straddling him, I began to trail little snips and kisses down his neck, past his chest. I was about to reach his belt buckle, when I heard.

"HOLY FUCK WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?".

I screamed, jumping off of Austin, I sat up and said, "Hey Lily, this is my boyfriend Austin."

She stared at me, turning red.

"Yeah I can see that clearly." She said looking away as we straightened ourselves up.

"Okay, well this is awkward um, Hi Austin, sorry I barged but I wanted to tell you, that I wasn't going to be here tonight, I am visiting my Mom again before school starts." Lily said laughing awkwardly. "Well bye." She said leaving.

"Well now that moment is ruined, you should go, I have to get ready for the party." I said laying my head on his chest.

"Okay, but this isn't over!" He said pressing a soft kiss to my lips, before leaving.

I sighed. I was so glad he was here, I finally felt like my life was complete.

I went to my closet, and looked around. I picked out a black lace bra and panty set, being we were coming back here, a short black lace dress, some black and gold heels, and a Gold leather jacket. Perfect. This year would be so different.

Awesome Ally was back.

3 Hours Later

I moved my hips to the beat, I heard people laughing all around me. I grinded into Austin slowly as his hands moved down to grip my ass.

The song finally ended, I laughed loudly for no apparent reason. "Austin, I want something to drink." I said pouting slightly. I felt so drunk, please I was so drunk.

He smiled, "Okay", he walked to get me something to drink. I looked around. A saw a bunch of freshman, but didn't see Tiffany anywhere.

I turned my attention towards Austin again to see some red head smiling flirtatiously at him.

I felt my body grow hot with anger. I was also kind of a jealous drunk.

I stormed over, and said. "Can I help you, bitch?" I spat out, I felt Austin snicker as he put a hand on my shoulder.

I instantly recognized her. Lindsay Taylor. Fuck that bitch.

"Well if it isn't little miss Ally the Prude Dawson. I didn't see you at any parties last year, what happened? Finally realized Prude's are boring with a capital B? Oh, and I am just talking to this lovely gentlemen." She said winking at Austin.

"First of all, I am not a prude me and this lovely gentlemen named Austin who happens to be my boyfriend, are going to have sex after this so back off, he's taken for tonight. He might even get a blowjob." I felt Austin freeze.

I glanced up, he was red, but looked happy.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and stalked off, I turned all my attention towards Austin. "Where's my drink?" I asked frantically throwing my hands in the air.

"Right here!" He said handing me a red solo cup. I gulped the beer down, and finally looked up to find Austin still staring at me.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Did you mean it?" He asked smiling slightly.

"Mean what?" I asked forgetting.

"You about sex, and the whole blowjob thing." He said blushing.

"What did you think we were going to do early I asked winking at him.

He smirked before pulling me in for a kiss. I kissed him slowly, before saying, "Let's go back to the dorm now."

We stumbled to my dorm, until we finally arrived.

He caught my lips in a rough, passionate, desperate, needy kiss. I let out a low moan, before, he started to leave a hickey on me neck. I was to drunk to even try to stop him. He started to unbutton my dress, as I pulled his shirt off.

This night was seriously awesome.

_**Tiffany's POV**_

I glanced around nervously. I didn't know anyone here. I saw Austin and Ally leaving to do God knows what in that dorm of hers.

I sat down on a empty couch, being all the other couches were filled with people making out on them.

I sat just looking around. I couldn't just be scared. I had to take things on. I was in college now. Damn, I couldn't believe it. I wasn't in high school anymore. I was an adult, well I guess so.

I was here with my Best friend and a surprise move to, from my Brother. I mean seriously how could life get any better than it already was. This was fantastic.

I felt someone on the couch beside me. I looked and saw, a cute looking guy with a goofy grin on his face. He had some kind of Brown Justin Bieber haircut that fit him perfectly, he looked pretty tall, he had dark green eyes, he had perfect skin, he had awesome muscles.

"Hi" He said giving me a half grin. "Hi," I said softly, before returning the smile.

"I'm Josh." He said extending his hand. I took and said, "My name's Tiffany."

"So why are you here all by yourself?" He asked politely. "Well I originally came with my Friend Ally, and her boyfriend, my brother, Austin, but they got drunk we back to her apartment, and did only heaven knows." I said hoping I wasn't talking too much.

He laughed before saying, "Is this your first year coming to Stanford?".

"Yeah I am a freshman, came from Miami." I said biting my lip.

"Cool, my Aunt lives near there. So, do you like it here so far?" He asked smiling at me. I nodded my head before yawning. I gasped embarrassed that I actually just did that.

"Oh, my God, I am so sorry, I am just sleepy I guess, I had a big flight, and guess the day just caught up with me," I said trying to shrug it off.

"It's fine, so, do you hav-" He was cut off by a loud squeal.

"JOSHY!" Jessica screamed before running and sitting in his lap, "Oh, hi, Tiff I saw you were talking to Josh, my boyfriend. Josh this is my roommate." Jessica said, glaring at Tiffany, she might as well put quotation marks around the words, "My Boyfriend".

"Yeah, she's nice." Josh said sending her a little perfect smile. "Come on, Angela said we can use her room upstairs." Jessica said getting up, pulling him up. "Bye Tiff" He said with a sad smile. Jessica really was a bitch.

_**Nobody's POV**_

_**At Ally's Dorm**_

Ally snuggled deep into Austin's side. "I love you so much." Austin whispered kissing her hair. "I love you too Austy." She giggled clearly still drunk. Austin laughed before turning out the lights. Life right now was really perfect.

_SO what did you think? Love it, Hate it, Want some more of it? So what about the rating? Do you think the rating I have is mature enough or I need to change to M? Oh, there is going to be some drama, but I don't want to start out with straight drama. There is going to be a little Jessica/Tiffany Rivalry, and since Tiffany is going to be one of the main character's I figured I could give her a love interest. What did you think about the Auslly in this chapter? Well until next time my friends! Muah! XOXO_


	3. Chapter 3:EXTREMELY IMPORTANT BAD NEWS

_**So, I know you probably think this is a chapter unfortunately it's not. Guys I have really bad news. All of my stories are on hold for 'right now'. So I don't know if I should be telling you guy's this, but I think since, you read my stories, I should let you know why I am not updating. **_

_**I hadn't been feeling well in school and all. SO I went to the doctor, and got extremely bad, horrible, terrible, news.**_

_**A few days after the doctor visit, my Mom and I, got a call from the doctor. It turns out, I have what they call, Acute Myelogenous leukemia. **_

_**I wasn't exactly planning this along, my little life way of plans. I am not even really sure what's going to happen. I am just really scared, for everything and all. **_

_**But Just wanted to let you guys know and I honestly don't know when I will start writing again. Sorry.**_

_**Until Next Time My Friends! Muah X0X0. **_

_**Love, Haley **_


	4. This is goodbye for now! Authors note

_Okay, I know I am bugging you people again, I know like Omg! Lol._

_Guys, I can't thank you enough for all the supports, and everything I have gotten, I have tried to tell everyone thanks, but if I haven't, _

_Thank You soo much! It means a lot, I know it sucks I can't update for a while, but honestly I just need to get this cancer out of the way. But once I kick it's tail, I promise the first thing I'll do is update! Thanks for your support._

_But I wanted to tell you, tomorrow I am starting Chemotherapy. So, it might be a while for me to even check my account. I am nervous. _

_Sorry, if my happy then sad, then happy mood, is weird. I got dumped. Apparently, I am no longer a girlfriend, I am a , "Cancer patient", that he no longer has time for._

_Okay I am talking way too much! Just wanted to say, I don't know when I will be back up here, but when ever I do, or if I do, just want to let you guys know, that your support means everything. Even though we don't know each other, everyone of your messages means the world to me, and together I'll get through it! Going to miss you guys!_

_X0X0, Haley!_


End file.
